Bonita
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: La respuesta que Lily le dio a James no es un no, pero tampoco es un sí. Lily no sabe muy bien qué quiere decir con "Suerte en el partido", pero le agrada pensar que esas cuatro simples palabras dejan un millón de puertas abiertas entre ella y James. Para Angie Friki Black. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo pertenece a Jotaká Rowling._

* * *

_**Bonita**_

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

_Para __**Angie Friki Black**_

* * *

Lily se lleva una tostada con mermelada de mora a la boca. Un poco de esta cae por su barbilla y la limpia con la servilleta que tiene a su derecha. En el Gran Comedor hay gran bullicio y se pueden escuchar claramente las risas y carcajadas de los estudiantes de las cuatro casas. Su amiga, que está a su lado, le susurra algo y Lily voltea al lugar donde ella le dice que mire. Están cruzando por el umbral de la puerta Potter, Black, Remus y Pettigrew. Potter ya está vestido con el uniforme color escarlata del equipo de Quidditch para el partido que se llevará a cabo al terminar el desayuno. El juego será Gryffindor contra Slytherin, todo un clásico. Algunos integrantes de la casa de león se acercan para dar palabras de aliento a Potter y le dicen que es el mejor capitán que Gryffindor ha tenido. Lily suelta un bufido y vuelve a concentrarse en su comida, que le parece mucho más interesante que James-soy-perfecto-Potter.

Los Merodeadores, como se hacen llamar esos cuatro, se sientan cerca de Lily. Ella puede escuchar que están discutiendo acerca del partido, Black dice que van a masacrar a las serpientes y Potter no deja de moverse inquieto. Lily se ha dado cuenta en estos últimos años que Potter siempre se pone nervioso antes de cada partido. No es que ella lo esté constantemente observando, esas son cosas que uno se da cuenta con el tiempo.

—Hey, Evans —dice Potter como si recién la hubiera visto. Lily sabe que no es así, él la ha estado viendo por el rabillo del ojo reiteradas veces desde que se sentaron a tomar desayuno.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —Lily lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No me darás un beso de la buena suerte para el partido de hoy? —pregunta con su sonrisa más encantadora y deslumbrante—. No es que lo necesite —agrega—, pero viniendo de ti encantado —se pasa la mano —que de seguro está sucia— por su cabello —que de seguro está aún más sucio— para que le quede un aire despreocupado. Lily desea algunas veces tener unas tijeras a mano para cortarle ese mechón que se le ve tan bien.

—No —responde Lily, mordaz. Black, que está al lado de Potter, suelta una carcajada por la cara que puso su amigo. No es que le extrañara el rechazo de Lily hacia él, pero siempre ponía esa cara.

—Vamos, pelirroja —insiste. Lily se muerde la lengua para reprimir un gruñido; odia que le llamen pelirroja.

—Te dije que no, Potter.

Se da vuelta e ignora los intentos que hace Potter para llamar su atención. Al parecer se da por vencido ya que Lily no sigue escuchando su voz. Tal parece que empieza a comer porque Remus le dice que necesitará energías para el partido.

El nerviosismo reina en la mesa de Gryffindor. El partido que se disputará es la final para ganar la Copa de Quidditch de ese año escolar, y los puntos con Slytherin van muy a la par. Así que, el que gana hoy, gana la copa. Los Slytherin's no están mejor que los Gryffindor's, nota Lily cuando pasa su mirada por la mesa verde y plata, pero ellos lo saben disimular mejor, con sus caras estiradas y petulantes.

—_Bonita_ —le llama Potter. Ella voltea y lo encara. Sabe lo que ese "_bonita_" significa. Quiere decir que él le está a punto de pedir una cita.

Lily ha pasado tantas veces por esa situación que se la sabe al revés y al derecho. Si están parados en algún pasillo, Potter mirará sus pies, pondrá sus manos en sus bolsillos con aire despreocupado, pateará alguna piedra si es que hay alguna, levantará la cabeza y la mirará con esa sonrisa encantadora y seductora que solo guarda para ella y le preguntará "¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo, _bonita_?". Ella le dirá que no y Potter lo volverá a intentar más tarde.

Ahora si están ambos sentados en el Gran Comedor la cosa cambia. Él tomará el utensilio que esté ocupando, moverá despreocupadamente su comida, se pasará la mano por el pelo y le preguntará "¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo, _bonita_?". Como siempre Lily dirá que no y quizás agregue algo más dependiendo de la situación. Potter se encogerá de hombros —Lily cree que la mejor habilidad de Potter es el encogimiento de hombros— e intentará otro día.

Así que ella ya está preparando mentalmente la respuesta a la pregunta que se avecina.

—Quiero que sepas que cada anotación te la dedicaré a ti, bonita. Y también que después de terminar el partido y haber ganado la copa para Gryffindor, te besaré como en las películas muggles.

Lily lo mira con estupefacción grabada en su rostro. «¿Qué se ha creído Potter? —piensa—. Además, ¿qué sabe él de películas muggles?»

Al contrario de lo que tenía pensado en responderle, contesta.

—Suerte en el partido —lo dice sin el tono mordaz que usualmente tiene reservado para él.

Se levanta de la mesa y va con su amiga a la cancha para ganar un buen puesto en las gradas y así poder observar mejor el partido, o como dice su amiga _"para poder deleitarnos de una mejor manera con la fantástica anatomía de los jugadores que están buenísimos"_. Claro, ella no va por ese motivo.

La respuesta que Lily le dio a James —¿en qué momento dejó de ser Potter para pasar a ser James? — no es un no, pero tampoco es un sí. Lily no sabe muy bien qué quiere decir con _"Suerte en el partido"_, pero le agrada pensar que esas cuatro simples palabras dejan un millón de puertas abiertas de posibilidades entre ella y James.

—Lo ganaré por ti — grita James antes de que ella desaparezca de su vista—. ¡Y no te olvides de nuestra cita, _bonita_!

* * *

_¡Angie! Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado este fic. Pásalo excelente y disfruta todo lo que puedas._


End file.
